


Be Easy

by TheUnemployedPhilosopher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnemployedPhilosopher/pseuds/TheUnemployedPhilosopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of those college au's where Dean and Cas meet in an art class. Castiel is an art major and Dean now likes art a hell of a lot more now. Fluff and angst ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Easy

“Oh god, why me?” Dean tried to leap subtly over one of the scattered piles of clothes that decorated his room, but barely made it and had to grip the bedpost in front of him for balance. “On the first day of class, it’s always on the first damn day of class…” He mumbled rummaging through his bed sheets and flinging pillows to the side.  
“SAMMY” He cried in one last-ditch effort. 

The padding of hurried feet could be heard rushing to the door and Sam’s head peered in worriedly, a toothbrush dangling from his mouth that was still dripping toothpaste. 

“Wah ith egh??” He tried not to slobber on the floors, but a few drops landed and decorated the cherry-stained hardwood. 

“My beanie, I can’t find my freakin’ beanie and I just saw it somewhere but I can’t remember where-“ Dean’s chest heaved up and down in a frenzy, his eyes wide with anxiety. 

“Oh magh gofgh, Deam” Sam relaxed and rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. He walked from the door frame and tried to exude as much anger as he could when he retrieved the beanie from the living room’s coffee table. He threw it at Dean and while leaving, wiped up the toothpaste stains with his socks. 

Dean took a deep breath and smiled awkwardly at the mess he made while looking for his hat, then glared at the door way as if Sammy was still there. “Don’t give me that attitude!” He pulled the maroon beanie on and positioned it the way he liked while looking in the mirror. Pushing the front back a little and letting it hang in the back. “You know what happens when I don’t wear this thing.” He groaned when he saw Sam’s figure out of the corner of his eye. 

“Yeah,” Sam huffed. “You get crazy and I have to make sure you don’t get catatonic on the floor or something.” He already had his backpack draped on his shoulder and looked like the perfect college student, wearing a soft-knit blue sweater and jeans. 

“Shut up,” Dean retorted sourly. “I’d have the worst day of my life; lose my job, be kicked out of school, and I’d have to live with you for the rest of my life while you pay for my needs.” 

“That’s pretty much what I’m doing now.” Sam smirked. 

Dean huffed a laugh as he grabbed his leather messenger bag and old jean jacket off his bed. “I guess I can stop paying for rent then, huh?” He bumped into his brother playfully on the way out. 

Before leaving the old town-house, Dean locked all of the doors while Sam checked the stove to make sure it was off. Dean locked the front door and jiggled the handle to check. It wasn’t as if there were a lot of robberies in the area, but ever since they were little, the boys’ father settled into them a technique to never leave things un-checked and to secure everything. Now it was a habit. 

“You know there’s no such thing as luck.” Sam said as he waited at the end of the porch steps for Dean. His older brother nodded his head mockingly as he lilted down the steps (they were already ten minutes late) and started walking down the short path to Amherst College. 

“Says you, but I’ve had too many days were I haven’t worn my lucky beanie and literally shit falls from the sky.” 

“Then how do you account for the people who get pooped on by birds and they don’t have a lucky hat to blame it on?” Sam said placidly, responding to the one time when Dean couldn’t find his beanie one day and a certain seagull was poised over his head to mark him perfectly on the temple and anger the man with a never ending hatred for birds. 

“Look, all I know is that I don’t want to start fall semester without this hat. Especially with a C- in Biology. That douche bag of a professor better pull his act together and get me a better grade or he’ll have first-hand experience with the splitting of cells.”

“Mitosis.” Sam teased. 

“Not helping, Boy Wonder.” 

-

The leaves weren’t turning yet but the smell of autumn was in the air, along with a few neighbors taking advantage of the cool wind and doing yard work. It didn’t take long to reach the college, their house was just a few blocks from Amherst College which made commuting one of the easiest things they had to do. 

Sam was still taking his GenEd’s there, but was planning on transferring to Stanford as soon as he was done; Dean decided to stay with his brother and take a major in English even though he wanted to be a full-time art student. The art program at Amherst was small and Dean had decided to get what points he could there and go to a school where he could get what he really wanted when Sammy was done. 

The college buildings were mostly brick and old wood, painted over to make it feel fresh, but the musty smell of years of learning was still present all the classrooms. The art building was one of the smallest ones there, a separate building with a sidewalk leading to it and random modern sculptures surrounding it. Students bustled outside to get to their first class of the day. 

Dean patted Sam and wished him luck before verging on to the path to the art building. He grimaced as he melded into the crowd of fellow students who were punctual at getting to class. Apparently while Dean was worrying about being late for class, the professor was not and kept students waiting at their desks in the classroom. After hearing at least five students complain about waiting, Dean heard heels on the hard floor approach fast from down the hall. 

“Alright, alright, what are you all waiting around for? I’ve got culture to impart your little brains with and only an hour to do it so let’s go.” A woman wearing a floral shirt and long flowing skirt greeted the room, and spread out various books on her desk. 

The room was set up a little differently than normal classrooms so that art education would be easier to tailor for the instructor; the teacher’s desk was angled so that they could easily walk around and be involved in the student’s work, along with a small stage-like area in front for what Dean assumed would be for models and guest-speakers. 

“So, as y’all should know by now, my name is Missouri Mosely, but all of you will call me Professor Mosely, Miss Mosely, or Dr. Mosely. Not just Missouri, as entertaining as that is to hear from my students…” She added sarcastically. Dean smirked, he could tell she would be fun to have as a teacher. 

“There’ll be some fun assignments and some tough assignments, but whatever I give you to do should make you learn something, and if you don’t that’s because of you not the project. Understood?” There was a general murmur of agreement around the room and Professor Mosely nodded in acknowledgment.

Dean pulled the required book out of his bag and spread it out to a random page while Missouri talked about some of the basic processes and how her classroom would be handled. He half-listened to her voice listing off rules as he flipped through the pages. 

“I like the bit about anatomical studies.” A rough voice interrupted him, it was provoking and exciting and made Dean jump a little. “I guess we’ll be getting to that lesson soon, huh?” 

Oh god he was gorgeous, Dean thought. With large blue eyes and inviting lips that smirked devilishly, his gaze was explosive and slightly unnerving. Dean knew he was staring but he couldn’t remember how to speak, so the other man huffed a laugh, returning his gaze to the teacher. Dean kicked himself inwardly, bit his lip as punishment for acting so stupid and watched as Professor Mosely wrote something on the white-board. He didn’t care anymore what it was she was teaching, in fact he couldn’t remember anything past the point of when that man looked at him with those eyes. 

He absently doodled in his textbook while the boring parts of the first lesson were lectured, occasionally trying to look at the man beside him. Once he was able to nonchalantly turn to get a full body view of him, which made him groan at how much of a moron he was before; the guy was gorgeous and all he could say to him was… well, nothing. So much for Dean’s lucky beanie. 

After class, Dean grabbed his books as fast he could and practically ran out the door. He didn’t want to listen to the hum of people drifting out of class, and the possibility of running into the man of his dreams who thought he was an idiot. He was walking away so fast he didn’t notice the person that was running to catch up to him. 

“Hey, Dean!” Anna Milton trotted up and grinned sheepishly, keeping her armful of books neatly in place. “I guess you took my advice and joined an art class!” 

“Yeah, well I needed another class anyway and art just calls my name.” He grinned back. 

She smirked as she took determined strides to keep up with his long-legged pace. “You sure it’s not the pictures of naked people in the textbooks?” 

“That could help little.” He chuckled. 

They took the long way to the student’s center where the cafeteria was already buzzing with hungry freshman and sophomores and the occasional junior. Seniors would stay away from the cafeteria just because the lower tier students congregated there. 

They talked about their classes and how they were already dreading the rest of the school year. Anna mentioned that her brother Gabriel was determined to graduate next year, despite his usual efforts to slack off on school or any work for that matter. When they talked about her family for a little bit, Anna paused for a moment. 

“So, how’s Sam?” She looked up at Dean and waited for a reaction, hoping that it wouldn’t be for him to get irritated. She knew that after John left the boys, Sam had issues dealing with the abandonment of his father on top of the death of his mother. That was five years ago and she hoped that going to college and the work it needed would help Sam deal with his anger.

“He’s good,” Dean said happily. “You haven’t talked to him since the last Christmas party, right?” 

Anna nodded. “You two should come over, and Gabe can cook up some burgers or something. It’s been too long since we were all together.” 

-

Castiel leaned over to pick up his back pack from beside his desk, shoved his art books into it and frowned when he didn’t see the attractive man beside him anymore. He thought over what he said, worried that maybe he was offensive in some way. His cousin would always say that sometimes he can be a little off-color with his humor, but Anna was always more conservative anyway. 

He sighed and flung his back-pack over one shoulder as he kept an eye out for a tall man with bow legs and a beanie on. 

So far, Castiel’s first day of school wasn’t so bad, apart from the hordes of people (which he didn’t like) and all the assignments (which he really didn’t like). Although, Anna said it would only get better after freshman year and all of his general classes were out of the way. All Castiel wanted to do was take art classes, but so far he was only taking one, which was the requirement for all freshman at the college. 

He originally wanted to go to a full-on art school, but Castiel’s father said it was too far away, too expensive, and he wanted his son to get a broader education than what an art-school would have offered. So, he suggested to enroll in the same college as his cousin. The only condition Castiel had was that he would live at the dorms and not in his father’s house. He loved his father, but after Castiel hit a certain age, they clashed unlike any of his other siblings. 

He walked out of the art building and into the crisp air of autumn. The trees that lined the building were in their fall colors and transitioned from burnt orange to gold, while the slight wind of that day fluttered the leaves to create a variety of hues. Students were rushing to their classes in an assortment of sweaters and fall-wear, but the most common theme between them was the resentful look on their faces for having to go to class so early. 

Castiel pulled his phone out and texted an invitation for lunch to his cousin who he knew was out of her art history class at the same time. It didn’t take long for her to answer and he changed his course for the student’s center. 

-

“And now you’re caught up with how I managed a whole month as a barista, which sounded more fun than it actually was.” Dean laughed. Anna was red with laughter at his story of a horrible job at a local coffee shop he had last summer, she wiped away a tear from laughter and shook her head disbelievingly. 

“That’s amazing, Dean. I didn’t know that there were five different types of amaretto flavoring!” 

“Yeah, well unfortunately now I do. But I can make you a mean cup of joe for free.” 

Anna’s phone buzzed next to her drink on the cafeteria table they were at, she looked at the screen and smiled. “Do you mind of my cousin joins us for lunch? He’s taking art classes here too, you’ve probably already seen him walking around.” 

“Sure, the more the merrier. Hope he doesn’t mind a guy who tells awful stories about his bad jobs.” 

“Oh Dean, I’d say they’re at least mediocre stories.” Anna smirked at her attempt to be clever, which made Dean laugh at the poor attempt even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Cas and Dean meet, Sam has a rude awakening, and Anna becomes a third wheel.


End file.
